Turning the page
by sheababy
Summary: Turns out, harry isn't the only one who didn't die that night. Set in 6th year, harry/Draco eventually.
1. Chapter 1

6th year, during the welcoming feast, three unexpected guests show up. What happens?

"welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. There is a new defence against the dark arts professor. Our own Severus Snape!" Dumbledore said, and the slytherins cheered with joy. Suddenly, the doors to the great all opened, and in walked two people. A lovely lady with red hair, thin, and beautiful green eyes, and a man with black untidy hair, and glasses.

"Well done Severus, I always knew you could do it!" the lady said, walking in with the man.

"Yes, well done snivelly." He said, and she smacked his arm.

"Stop it James." She said, and everyone gasped. Harry stood up. his eyes burned with tears, his mind telling him that this wasn't possible. This was a trick.

"Lily… it's him" he said, and she burst into tears, and pulled him into her arms, kissing his face.

"Oh my beautiful boy! my brave little man." She whispered, and he gasped.

"Mum?" he asked hoarsely, and she nodded, smiling a teary smile.

"It's me baby, it's me." She said, and he let the tears fall, as she held him to her chest.

"Come" James said, leading his family out of the great hall, back into the entrance hall, and sat them down.

"Oh harry" he said, and he hugged his father tightly.

"How… how is this possible?" he asked, and James smiled.

"I have no idea, but were here. We are never leaving you again harry. My son" he said, and began to cry with harry and lily. They sat there, through dinner and desert, holding each other, letting their emotions out. when dinner was over, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Harry? are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly, and he nodded.

"This is my mum and dad. Mum, dad, this is Ron and Hermione. My best friends" he said, and they smiled at him. They hugged him tightly, and told him they were going up to the tower. He nodded, and they left again. Dumbledore came in after that, smiling at them.

"We should take you both to Madame Pomfrey, see what's going on." He said, and they nodded. They led the to the hospital wing and James smirked.

"I spent way to much time in here. Still smells like bleach and leeches" he said, and harry laughed.

"Mr. Potter, we do not use leeches!" she yelled, and he laughed.

"I know, I know." he said, and sat down on the bed.

"So harry, what's been going on?" lily asked, and harry grimaced, and began the very long discussion about his life. The dursleys, all his years at Hogwarts, Voldemort and the connection, Sirius passing away at the end of last school year.

"I… I'm so sorry harry…" lily said, and he held her hand.

"It's alright mum, you're here now." he said, and she nodded.

"This weekend, we'll go to potter manor, get everything straightened out there. Goodness knows it's going to need it." she said, and he nodded. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape burst through the door, and McGonagall gasped.

"It's really you…" she said, and lily nodded, and went to hug her.

"I… I can't believe it." she said, and James smirked.

"Believe it millie, your star trouble maker is back" he said, and he went to hug her as well.

"Lily…" Severus said, and she hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Hello sev. Don't worry, I forgave you long ago. Thank you for taking care of him Severus…" she said, and he hugged her.

"Your welcome lily. You are very welcome." He said, and James rolled his eyes and sat down with harry again.

"So, ive done some tests, to see what's been going on. Amazingly, it wasn't avada kedrava that you know who casted. It was a sleeping spell. It makes you look like your dead, and my guess is that he casted it wrong, and misjudged how long he wanted you to sleep for. So, instead of being asleep for 15 minutes, you were asleep for 15 years." She said, and they nodded.

"Makes sense I suppose." Lily said, and James nodded. Lily shooshed everyone, as harry had fallen asleep in James's arms. He gently laid him down on the hospital bed, lily tucking him in, and kissed his forhead.

"I love you so much sweet heart. Pleasant dreams" she whispered, and they left with Dumbledore, giving them a room of their own to sleep in. Everything was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning, harry woke in the hospital wing.

"What… did I get hurt again?" he asked, and Madame Pomfrey laughed.

"No dear. You fell asleep in your fathers arms last night. They, your parents tucked you in, and let you sleep here. Your friends brought you your school things this morning." She said, and he quickly got dressed and rushed into the great hall, and sat with his friends.

"Where'd you go harry?" Ron asked, and harry smiled slightly.

"I kinda fell asleep in the hospital wing. Mum and dad tucked me in" he said, blushing, but his friends seemed very understandable.

"Mum does that with me sometimes when I'm sick. It's a mum thing" Ron said, and harry nodded. They quickly ate breakfast, and made their way to transfiguration. The day passed by quickly, and at the end of the day, they went out the quidditch pitch, and played a game of chicken with dean, Seamus, and Ginny. When harry skimmed the ground, standing on his broom, making it look like he was surfing across the ground, everyone except harry chickened out, and harry won.

"Your going to get yourself killed on of these days, and it wont be due to Voldemort." Hermione said, and harry laughed.

"You know me Hermione, Mr. daring." He said, and they left the pitch, to run into the slytherins.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled, and he smiled slightly.

"Draco" he said, and he smirked.

"Aren't crying with your parents?" he asked, and harry rolled his eyes and stepped towards him.

"I assumed my parents were dead for 15 years Draco. Anyone would have cried if they saw their parents for the first time in 15 years." He said, and Draco stayed silent.

"Listen, can we just stop this? the fighting? It's stupid, and immature, and I'm just done with it. Friends?" harry asked, sticking his hand out. Draco looked at it for a few seconds, and then shook it.

"Friends" he said, and they all walked to the castle together, where James and lily were waiting.

"The next time you want to risk your neck, make sure you do it when it's light out" lily said, and James smirked and winked at harry.

"James, don't encourage him!" she said, and he gave her an innocent look.

"I know what I'm doing mum, don't worry" he said, and tried to move past, when she grabbed his broom. He gaped at her, and so did James.

"Lily, he knows what he's doing. Give it back to him" he said, and she glared at him.

"He could have broken his neck James! If I give this back to you, no more chicken, do you understand me?" she asked, and he nodded, and she gave it back. They went into the great hall, where molly and Arthur were waiting.

"Mum, dad! What are you doing here?" Ron asked, and molly rushed to hug lily.

"Oh lily!" she said, and lily smiled at her.

"Thank you for being a mother to harry molly. I can never repay you for that" she said, and they hugged again.

"Prongs!" lupin said, and James's face lit up.

"Moony!" he yelled, and hugged his old school friend.

"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again" he said, and James nodded.

"Never thought I'd be back to be honest." He said, and lupin nodded.

"Were going to have to get you caught up to speed with everything in the order. Harry's in it, did he tell you?" he asked, and lily spun to look at her son.

"No he did not. Harry James!" she shouted, and he looked at his friends, and said "Run" and he kicked off on his broom, with Ron and Hermione and flew out of the great hall, up through the moving staircases, and onto the seventh floor, into Gryffindor tower.

"Your mum's like mine when she's angry harry. scary" Ron said, and harry chuckled.

"I'm sure dad thought it was epic. I'm going to bed." he said, and they quickly went upstairs, changed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day, he went downstairs, and luckily, his mother was nowhere in sight. He thanked merlin, and sat down next to Hermione, and began to eat. About halfway through breakfast, Draco tapped his shoulder.

"Care to do a bit of flying before class?" he asked, and harry grinned, and left with him. he "accio'd" his broom, and they flew above the pitch.

"Isnt it weird?" Draco asked, and harry looked at him.

"Is what weird?" he asked, and Draco smirked.

"Having your parents back? Getting punished, getting in trouble?" he asked, and harry smirked.

"A little bit yeah. It's nice, but I'm so used to not having parents, and now mum can tell me what to do… I don't know." he said, and Draco nodded.

"At least yours care…" he said, and harry flew over to him.

"Draco, is everything ok with you? Like, at home?" he asked, and Draco shook his head.

"I… I chose the wrong team harry. I chose the wrong side." He whispered, and harry touched his shoulder.

"We can protect you Draco. We will protect you. Let's go to Dumbledore." He said, and Draco shook his head.

"I… I have to kill him. Dumbledore" he muttered, and harry shook his head, and grabbed Draco's hand.

"You don't Draco. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You are your own person." He said, and Draco nodded, and looked into his green eyes.

"Let's go to Dumbledore." He said, and they quickly landed and walked all the way to the headmaster's office.

"Do you know the password?" Draco asked him, and harry shook his head.

"Usually it's candy related. Uh… lemon drop?" he said, and the eagle began to move. The climbed the stairs and knocked.

"Enter" he said, and they opened the door.

"Ah harry and Draco. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, and Draco took a breath.

"I chose the wrong side professor. I was assigned to kill you, and I can't do it. I want to switch sides. I want to join the light" he said, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Take a seat boy's" he said, and they did.

"Draco, I know you were assigned to kill me. Your godfather, Severus Snape is a spy for the light. Your mother and Severus made an unbreakable vow, that if you were not able to carry out the deed, that he would do it. He did this, knowing that you would not be able to. The truth is boys, is that I am dying. I am 150 years old. By the end of term, I will be begging for death. Draco, if you had killed me, you would have been doing me a favor, I assure you. Now, I am going to ask that you keep this to yourselves." He said, and they nodded. They left, and headed downstairs, when they ran into James.

"Harry, your mother-" he began, but harry cut him off.

"Dad, you know as well as I do that there was nothing I could do but join the order. I'm the one who has to defeat him, I'm the one who has to kill him. There isn't another option here." He said, and his father grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh I know. Your mother on the other hand… she really hates this. The idea of you getting hurt." He said, and harry nodded. He rested his head on his fathers chest, and sighed.

"Ok Mr. melodramatic, let's get going. It's Friday!" he said, and harry grinned.

"I'm going home!" he said, and James laughed lightly, and they walked up to Gryffindor tower. He quickly packed a weekend bag, and said goodbye to his friends.

"See you Sunday night?" Hermione asked, and harry nodded.

"Yeah" he said, and James and harry left gryffindor tower together. When they arrived in the great hall, lily was waiting with her broomstick.

"Come on you two" she said, and walked onto the grounds and kicked off. they flew and flew until they reached this giant manor. With three floors, an inground pool, and a quidditch pitch, it was truly perfect.

"Dad, this is… amazing" harry said as the landed in the pathway leading to the front of the house.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." He said, and they walked in the front door, and two house elves appeared.

"Master James! You have returned!" they squeeked, and harry looked surprised.

"Yeah, pureblood familes have house elves. Thank you. Would you two mind cleaning up a bit, we're moving back in" he said, and they nodded eagerly, and went to work. He put down his things and walked into the foyer, lily and harry following him.

"The potter family tree. There's your grandfather Liam, and your grandmother Gail. She was very fond of you when you were born." He said, and harry smiled.

"That's your great uncle Gerald, and your great aunt Jenna. Jenna came over every week until we had to go into hiding, and she would play with you until you fell asleep. She was a life saver." Lily said, and harry nodded.

"Were connected to the malfoy's aren't we? And the blacks?" harry asked, and James nodded.

"Yes, but we aren't close in the blood lines." He said, and harry nodded.

"Come on, let me show you around" James said, and he led harry upstairs.

"This was your room before we went into hiding." He said, and opened the door. The room was a light shade of blue, with a crib in the center. There was a changing table, and a toy box, filled with wizard children toys, along with some muggle ones. His kid broom stood in the corner, and sat next to it was a teddy bear.

"I… I remember this. His name was teddy" harry said, picking up the bear, and holding it to his chest and closing his eyes.

"We can redecorate the room, to whatever you want." James said, and harry nodded. They left the room, harry still carrying his teddy. When lily met up with them, she smiled at harry.

"You used to have him everywhere you went." She said, and harry nodded. They went through the rest of the manor, through all the rooms, the kitchen, the formal dining room.

"We hold an annual ball for christmas every year, or we did. I suppose we'll be doing it again this year." James said, and lily smirked.

"James hates these things. One time, your father and Sirius stole a bottle of wine from the party, went out into the woods, and got drunk with Remus and peter. I remember your father going crazy when he couldn't find you" lily said, and he smirked.

"Then why do it if you hate it so much?" harry asked, and someone becides his parents spoke.

"Because I'd come out of this poriat and kill him" harry spun around and saw his grandfather Liam glaring at his son.

"Hi granddad" harry said quietly, and he smiled at harry.

"Hello harry. My, how you've grown. Still carrying teddy around I see?" he asked lightly, and harry blushed. James rolled his eyes.

"Dad likes to poke fun, even beyond the grave." He said, and they went outside where the pool was. It looked like the edge of the black like, filled with green slime and frog spawn. James waved his wand, and the pool turned into a crystal clear blue, and the waterfall at the edge began to work again. They went onto the grounds, and found an old carousel, which caused lily to grin.

"This is where James took me when I met his parents. They weren't the nicest, but he showed me this. It was beautiful, the lights were glowing, and we got on, and it started to spin. In the middle of the ride, he got off of his horse, came over to me, and kissed me as lightly as he could. It was the most romantic thing." She said, and harry smiled as they headed back towards the house.

"you stay down here, we'll be right back" James said, going upstairs, and harry sat down on the couch. When they came back, they were smiling.

"Were going to go to bed. Goodnight sweetheart" lily said, kissing the top of his head. He went up to his bedroom and opened it, and saw they had kept his toys and his kid broom, but had replaced his crib with a queen sized bed, and put up a few gryffindor posters, curtesy of his father. Harry smiled, quickly changed and got into bed, with teddy next to him. when his head hit the pillow, he was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, harry awoke in his bedroom. He smiled at that thought, of actually having a room be his. He quickly got dressed, made his bed, leaning teddy against the pillow, and headed downstairs into the kitchen where his mum and dad were snogging senseless. Harry carefully retreated back upstairs, and quietly called one of the house elves.

"Can you get me some breakfast please? Mum and dad are…. Busy" he said, and the house elf nodded, and dissaperated with a crack. When she arrived again, there was pancakes, fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice on a tray.

"Thanks so much" he said, and she bowed low, and dissaperated with a crack. He ate breakfast, and when he finished the house elf took the tray back. He put on an old pair of shorts, went downstairs, and went to the pool and jumped in, not caring whether his mum and dad were snogging or not. He did a couple of laps, and the looked up to see his mum and dad smiling at him.

"no breakfast this morning?" lily asked, and he chuckled.

"You two seemed busy" he said, and they both blushed crimson.

"I… we…." Lily said, and harry grinned up at her.

"It's alright mum" he said, and they went to change into bathing suits and joined him in the pool. About an hour later, they heard some commotion inside, and James went in to investigate.

"Show yourself" he shouted, and petunia appeared in the doorway.

"Lily!" James shouted, and she came running.

"Oh god, you are back!" petunia said, and hugged her sister.

"I… yeah, I am. Are you alright?" she asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry lily…" she said, and lily hugged her again.

It's ok… I promise" she said, and she nodded.

"I left Vernon… he hit me" she said, and harry went upstairs, leaving his parents to talk to his aunt. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said, and Dudley came in, looking like he'd been crying.

"Hey" he said, and sat down on harry's bed.

"Hey. I heard about your-" harry began, but Dudley stopped him.

"He's not my dad. He is nothing to me. He hit mum, and I defended her, and that's it. They're filing for divorce, and as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father" he said, and harry took his hand.

"Ok." he said, and Dudley looked grateful that harry didn't push it farther.

"So, weird having your parents back?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"A little. It's nice though, having people around who care" he said, and Dudley nodded.

"Mum cared about you, you know? I know she acted like she didn't, but she did." He said, and harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." he said, and they went downstairs, and lily was making dinner. Aunt petunia was sitting at the kitchen table, looking into her tea. Dudely put his hand of her shoulder, and she smiled a teary eyed smile at him.

"Hi sweet heart" she said, and he smiled down at her.

"Hi mum… You ok?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just talking with your aunt lily. You've never been formally introduced. Dudley, meet your uncle James and your aunt lily" she said, and James shook his hand.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you and harry wash up?" lily suggested, and they both nodded, and headed for the bathroom.

"So, are you going back to school tomorrow?" Dudley asked, and harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'd really rather not though, to be perfectly honest. I like being with my mum and dad." He said, embarresed. Dudely smiled at him.

"I understand it. I've always wanted mum to stop babying me, because that's all she ever did. But now, i'm the one who needs to man up and take care of her. Oh how the tides have turned" Dudley said, and harry grinned.

"Hurry up you two!" lily called, and they went in and ate dinner with their family. When it was time for petunia and Dudley to leave, Dudley said they would be back for Christmas. They couldn't miss the annual potter Christmas party. Harry went up to bed, and lied down, trying to fall asleep. An hour later, his mum and dad came in, thinking he was asleep.

"Should we sing to him lily? We haven't done that since he was…" he said, and lily smiled and began to sing.

"_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams. Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed, till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn. Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms."_ She sang softly, and kissed his head, and then did his father.

"Goodnight Harry. We love you" they whispered, and left the room quietly. Harry fell asleep after that, just like magic.

The next morning, harry snuck teddy into his overnight bag, feeling silly. But, this was the one thing from his childhood he didn't want to get rid of. he went down to breakfast that morning, and his mother hugged him.

"Were going to have to stay here, and take care of the manor. I wish we could go with you" she said, and he nodded.

"I'll be fine mum, I promise. I'll see you soon ok?" he asked, and she nodded, kissing his forhead.

"Come on harry, time to go" his father said, and giving him a big hug. He walked him over to the fire and he used the floo and appeared in the gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him.

"Hi Hermione, how was your weekend?" he asked, stepping out of the fire place.

"It was good. How was yours?" she asked, and he smirked.

"My aunt petunia come by and saw her sister for the first time. She's divorcing my uncle. He hit her" harry said, and her eyes widened.

"I knew he was bad, but I never thought he was that bad." She said, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, Draco was looking for you earlier. He was really worried about you for some reason" she said, and he looked surprised.

"Let me put my stuff up in my room, and I'll go find him" harry relpied, and went upstairs. He put his clothes in the hamper and put his teddy in his trunk, tucked away where no one would find it. He got out the maurders map and found Draco out on the grounds over by the lake. He stuffed it in his pocket, and rushed down to the lake and found him.

"Draco! Hey Draco!" harry called, and Draco looked up, and his expression turned from content to worry.

"Where did you go?!" he asked, and harry looked surprised.

"I went home with my parents for the weekend. I thought you knew" he said, and Draco shook his head. He hugged harry tightly, which took harry by surprise.

"There have been attacks harry, more and more people have been disappearing…" he said, and harry hugged him back.

"I'm fine Draco, really." He said, and Draco blushed crimson.

"I… I can't lose you harry." he whispered, and harry smiled, and lifted his chin so he would look at him.

"You won't." he said, and Draco's lips connected with his, in a soft, sweet, kiss. Harry gasped, but then instantly melted, and pulled him closer to him, before Draco could break the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Draco was crying.

"I… ive just ruined everything… oh god harry, I'm so sorry" he cried, and ran for it. Harry watched him run all the way back up to the castle, and before he could even think to run after him, he was gone. Harry slowly walked back up to the castle, his lips tingling all the way.

**Dun dun dun! No, everything will be fine. Draco's just a worry wart. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Someone is coming within the next two chapters. Remember, I said three people, not two. I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE! ;D - Erin**


End file.
